150th games
by party8089
Summary: The rebellion never happened the games made to 150 the people rebel because of a stupid game idea the year before the capitol hopes to get the districts on board with this completely new idea for the 150th annual hunger games. SYOT I need 17 more tributes. All chapters will be named for a reason no chapter title is spelled wrong.
1. prologuecard reading

hunger games #150

prologue:

The last games was a disaster a flood killed the final six tributes so there was no victor too many riots so this one needs actual entertainment something everyone will actually watch cheering on the the tributes instead of watching to comfort friends who lost children we need something so great no single person alive will ever guess so great everyone will, so great the tributes will love the place, so great the riots will end.

card reading #6

"to show that the districts that they were not the only ones who lost lives in the war the hunger games will consist of 24 tributes 1 from each district and 12 from the capitol"

**character form**

**name:**

**age:**

**gender:**

**strengths:**

**weaknesses:**

**pet peeves:**

**likelihood to join alliance:**

**likelihood to betray allies:**

**likelihood to fall in love:**

**let love affect games:**

**physical description:**

**bio: (optional)**

**recommended training score:**

**recommended district:**


	2. chapter 1: an aero to the knee

**district 1**

**name: Aero Johnson age 17**

"Wake up wake up wake up" my brother was standing over me, hitting me with a stuffed teddy bear "it's reaping day mom says get down stairs before breakfast gets cold" I got up changed out of my boxers and into a nice shirt and jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror my blonde hair and blue eyes both from my mom. I was volunteering today I was planning on waiting til next year when my training was over but hey there will be 12 capitol raised losers to easily kill then some normal tributes to finish which will be a lot easier than any other year. I quickly walked down stairs and ate breakfast sweet eggs and bacon.

Before I took a shower got some nice clothes apparently jeans aren't fancy according to my sister. So I was dressed in a white button up shirt dress pants and sneakers. I took my brother to buy some nice food for dinner tonight the odds of one of us going is low I didn't tell my mom I was volunteering just in case she got angry.

At 2:00 p.m we headed down to the square for reaping I was put with the other 17yr olds my sister was with the 15yr olds and my brother was off to the side with my mom. The escort walked up to the bowl digging through for a name to draw when they pulled out some person I didn't know. The escort said "Any volunteers" I yelled "I volunteer as tribute for this hunger games" then I walked up to the stage when I got there she looked at me what is your name "Aero Johnson" I said.

I figured my mom would be angry but I figured this was the best year to go. 12 capitol brats who figured they never had to enter the games they wouldn't be prepared. An armed escort of 3 people led to the justice building I was confused why they needed an armed guard why would I volunteer then run that is ridiculous. When I entered the room where visitors came I waited 3 minutes before the door opened. My sister walked in holding my brothers hand "moms angry she is not coming to see you" my sister said my brother climbed onto my lap hugging me crying my sister sat next to me eyes shining as if she was trying not to cry a lump formed in my throat only these two could make me cry I hugged my sister and my brother I heard my brothers voice whisper in my ear " you have to come back" I promised I would come back but I didn't say I'd win even though my only competition is the other careers.

After a few minutes the guard told them they had to leave after they were gone nobody else came the guard came back come on kid it's time to go can't keep the train waiting to long I got up confused why they were the only ones to come and see me I had lot's of friends. the guards escorted me to the train "watch the steps" the bigger of the guards said I looked down they were completely uneven no wonder they have three guards they are probably hoping at least one will save the tributes who fall. I walked up the steps this was the nicest room ever it was better than any room in my house and we had the second best house after the victors village of course.

skips to after the train ride

When I got off the train I looked around wow this place is gigantic the ushered me into a car that drove straight to a building that seemed to be the only 1 story building here the escort must have seen the confusion because she said " the rest is underground" I could tell she was smiling at the fact that I couldn't tell. we entered through a door on the side it was a large room bigger than my house I was looking around when I heard "this way keep up can't leave anyone behind I ran to catch up she stopped at an elevator she clicked the button on the side

When I watched the reapings on the train I tried to memorize all of the other tributes but only 3 stood out titan district 2 volunteer, this beautiful capitol girl named Raine , and this tank of a tribute from 12 who was easily twice the size of me his name was ripper. sounds like a serial killer to me.

**presidential office**

"I need to see the president right now it is urgent" the man looked at the secretary his eyes so filled with fire it she was scared it would burn a hole through her "Alright I'll buzz you in" the secretary said bzz "president Dean the head gamemaker Jovani is here to see you." a small pause before a females voice came through "send him in"

Jovani burst through seconds after she had finished speaking "That was your idea sending capitol children into the arena how is that a good idea the capitol will riot unless a capitol child wins the districts will then riot taking the confusion as a chance to destroy us we barely beat the rebels 75 years ago what makes you think we can fight them again" Jovani said "relax old friend I have already thought about it and I have a back-up plan twelve orphans were taken from the districts we made them faster stronger we couldn't increase their brain power without killing them so they will have to have our own in that department but there are six girls and six boys all between" president said taking a breath before continuing "the ages of 14-16 we will fill two bowls with only there names rigging it so that the capitol will definitely have a victor"


	3. chapter 2 right as Raine

**Capitol**

**#1 Raine sateero**

I got in the same room as every day, same gray colourless clothing, and same stupid routine get up, eat, train, eat, read, train, eat, free hour of whatever I want, and then sleep to do the same thing tomorrow unless. I got up and looked at the calender finally no stupid routine today my first chance to leave this place no more training today is the day that I will no longer be stuck in this hellhole. Today I leave without ever coming back. Riches and fame and all I have to do is kill 23 weak, stupid children. I have trained for this my whole life I already planned my strategy join the careers wait until it comes down to the final eight and then kill them and hunt down all the other pathetic losers who call themselves tributes.

I almost screamed with joy I went to the closet and threw the doors open it was no longer filled with grey clothes that made me sick. I still wasn't happy with the selection dresses not a single pair of pants, shorts or a shirt. Just a bunch of dresses that would make me look like a little girl "Come on at least one pair pants" I sighed no use they never responded when I was being nice so why when I was angry.

I got dressed then trained for a while until it was finally 1:00 an hour until I finally left and never come back here I was so happy. In fact at one point I was humming a song they had played while I trained. for the next hour I thought of the wealth I would get when I finally won the hunger games.

The wall opened splitting in two sections no wonder I couldn't figure out how to leave it can't be opened from this side. Five peacekeepers lead me to an area filled with people off to the side there was parents the area was roped off there was a lady standing on a balcony attached to a mansion she walked up to a microphone "hello I am president Dean welcome to the reapings of the 150th hunger games we will start by calling a girl then calling a boy then back and forth in that order." two peacekeepers appeared holding a bowl president Dean stepped up putting her hand in the bowl and pulled one out it read "Raine Sateero

**CAPITOL**

**#2 MAX YAWN**

I threw the spear that ripped through the mans body sending him flying three feet I picked up another spear hearing the whistle of an arrow I moved barely dodging the arrow heading for my heart I moved faster than any normal person could and ripped the archers arm from his shoulder he fell to the ground I stabbed his head just to be sure he was dead.

I awoke I had been dreaming of the hunger games for weeks finally leaving this training center I call a home. I opened the closet pulled on jeans and a plain white button-up shirt. I jumped as the wall in front of me burst open five peacekeepers stood there ready to lead me to the reaping from there I would go to the games and fight 23 children who were unprepared for my skill.

when I got to the reapings there was at least 50,000 people parents off to the side cut off by a rope I looked and sitting on a balcony overlooking the people was a woman "hello I am president Dean welcome to the reapings of the 150th hunger games we will start by calling a girl then calling a boy then back and forth in that order." her voice rang out everywhere the a peacekeeper came up holding a bowl she pulled the paper out it said "Raine Sateero"

A girl walked up to the stage below the balcony and waved the peacekeeper standing beside the president stepped back and another moved forward to take his place holding a bowl filled with little pieces of paper. The president put her hand in the bowl and pulled her hand out picking one she read "max yawn".

**DISTRICT 3**

**MARK POST**

My hand rubbed the sleep out of my eyes then stretched I got up changing into the nicest clothes I owned because of the reaping at two. I walked over to the kitchen and noticed a note on the table "_sorry had to work but we will see you at the reaping love you xoxo_" _-Mom and Dad_ of course even on reaping day they had to work I felt guilty that it was my fault for the surgery on my leg that my parents were still paying off. I made myself a quick breakfast ate it and went to talk to my friend Lindsey when I opened the door and saw a lot of people on the streets on reaping day that is odd unless I checked my watch 1:57 shit I must have woken up late I ran down the street and saw Lindsey and her twin brother who hated me I caught up with them Lindsey looked at me as I said "hey guys" Lindsey's brother looked at me "how do you run with your leg" he asked "easy I do the same thing you do just with a limp" I replied questions like this don't bother me it's a serious question at first I got angry when someone said something like that. Then I thought maybe they actually are wondering.

When we got to the square me, Lindsey and her brother went to the section for 17 year olds our escort walked up the only noise her high heels as she walked over to the bowl that held 4 000 names and almost 10 000 ballets. She dug her hand in and spun it through and pulled out a name my heart stopped as she said " Lindsey Rowe" her brothers mouth opened but a different voice rang out "I VOLUNTEER I VOLUNTEER" her brother just as stunned as me when I noticed that was me I stepped forward the escort looked at me "well come on then" I walked up to the stage she pointed the microphone in my direction "what is your name?" I replied "mark, mark post" "oh wanted to win so badly you volunteered" she said her capitol accent already annoying me so much I said " of course who doesn't want that glory" I was looking straight at Lindsey she frowned at me I could hear the whispers of the people "-funeral ready" "-has a limp" "dead already" I looked at all the people in front of me all those eyes and they all believed I was going to die.

They brought me to the room where visitors came I sat on a couch my dad and my mom walked in looking at me. My dad was obviously angry, My mom just looked sad. I stood up and hugged my mom I felt her tears on my shoulder it made me feel bad. I stopped hugging my mom and turned to my dad he said" the surgeon took off the debt know we owe nothing unless you live that was still a stupid thing for a girl who you will probably only see when she walks in here. "Dad-" I started but he cut me off "why you are my only child know I will lose that" he said I started again "Dad I am not a child Lindsey is my only friend if I lost her I would be all alone because you guys are never home besides I can win I am faster than most of the other people even with my limp I am also stronger than most of them I do not need protection" my dad looked at me surprised at this coming from me the could who was scared of the dark longer than all other children skipped kindergarten because the amount of kids scared me at first. The door opened a peacekeeper said "times up gotta make sure he leaves on time".

After my parents left Lindsey and her brother walked in she looked at me "Why would you do that?" she said you could hear how angry she was "It was me or your brother" I replied we had never been angry at one another I felt a pang of worry "You don't know that" she said her eyes shining " actually I do I saw him I was just faster than him" I said he finally spoke "It doesn't matter he is going Lindsey we are here for support" she flushed "you're right" she turns to me "take this" she takes her necklace that I have never seen her take off and hands it to me I look at her "are you sure you can't get it back if I die" "exactly so you have to bring it to me" her brother left she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine just lightly when the door swung open she moved away and the peacekeeper said "times up" he turned to me "time to leave" Lindsey's hands moved saying come back to me in sign language then I got up signing good-bye as I walked away.

I thought about Lindsey the whole train ride I barely remember anything except watching the reapings and noticing a total of three tributes Christella Wen, Aero Johnson, and this hulking tribute who it's hard not to notice named Ripper.

**SORRY I DIDN'T RIGHT VERY MUCH FOR THE CAPITOL CHILDREN BUT IT'S HARD TO THINK OF STUFF FOR 12 PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALMOST EXACTLY THE SAME SCHEDULE I'M THINKING FOR THE NEXT ONES BUT FOR NOW ALMOST NOTHING SORRY**


End file.
